Doggie Drama
by singingstar289j
Summary: Idea cred-Elmdawn This story is about Digby,and...you know what? Just read the story. Relates to situations that gave happened in my New Crush story. Rated T just in case! I don't own LPS.
1. Chapter 1

**This story is for Elmdawn.**

**They came up with the entire idea, not me. I don't want to say much, but this is all about what happened to Digby after Zoe said she wasn't in love with him. Everything is going to be Digby's point of view. I think...**

I was about to board the final plane with my owner. I had my gift for Zoe all wrapped up. We had to talk, I was going to break up with her. She was a nice dog and all, but I didn't think sparks were flying between us. Something was missing. "Final call for Downtown City. Final call for Downtown City." The lady repeated. We walked down the hallway to the plane. My owner put me in my doggie carrier. She set me down on the floor.

HOURS LATER...

Borrring! I despise plane rides. Eventually ,after agonizing hours, my owner picked me up. We got off the plane, got the luggage, and she let me out in the car. "Ready to go little guy?" I nodded. We drove to our home in Downtown City. "Ahh! Home at last!" I said as a rolled around on the carpet. "All right Digby. Let's get some rest." My owner said walking to her bedroom. I went to my doggie bed. "Good night!" I finally got comfortable. Then I realized that Zoe was going to be mad at me. Most likely for THE REST OF MY LIFE! I stayed awake the whole night because of my fear of the next morning. "Ready to go to the day camp little fella?" I gulped. Oh well. Let's get this over with...

**Short, but it's kind of a preview for the story. Anyways, Toodles! XOXO!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! A little sad that my New Crush story is ending. Sequel maybe? :) **

We arrived at Littlest Pet Shop. I took a deep breath. "Here we go..." My owner picked me up and carried me inside the death trap. I mean, I liked the shop and everything, but today I just wanted to escape it. "Hello!" The old lady at the counter said. My owner set me down. I grabbed my present and reluctantly walked into the day camp section of the shop. Right away Zoe spotted me.

"Hey Digby." "Oh, hello beautiful." I kissed her paw, just to soften her up. "Digby...I have to talk to you about something..." "Before you say a word, I got you something!" Hoping the present would do the trick. "No. It has to be now." I was confused. What is going on? "Look, Digby. I have-" Ugh! Hair in my eyes! I turned my head and Zoe stopped speaking. Quickly, she said, "Digby, you are great and all, but I have fallen for another." Wow. That was easy. I nodded. "Okay." I shrugged and left. Yes! Haha! Yeah...wait. Did I just get...DUMPED?! What did I do? I thought she was into me! I thought about asking...but then she would think I was a clingy guy, or a freak. UGH!

The whole day at the pet shop was a bust. The question 'What did I do wrong?' was itching at the back of my mind! Right now, I was playing cards with Minka. "Gotta diamond?" "Why? Did you want a diamond? Am I a horrible person because I didn't get you one?!" "No...do you have a diamond? As in, card?" "Huh? Oh...sorry. I just...am a little off topic today." "It's okay. We all snap at some point or another!" She said smiling. Thank god for Minka. I smiled back. But still...what happened? And why? Soon my owner came to pick me up. Everyone else was off elsewhere. Minka stayed behind and waved goodbye. I waved back. When we arrived home, I went to bed. But, again, I didn't get any sleep. Why? How? What? Rrrrrr! I gave up. "Oh life...WHY?!"

**Oh yeah. Totally thinking sequel on New Crush! :) Gonna be awesome...Anywooo, hope ya liked it**!


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! So this chapter is where Digby meets the dog of his dreams! Also, school is starting for me, so I don't know when I'll be able to post**.

My owner was walking me down the street. "All right little fella." She tied me to the bench. "Stay here, okay?" I barked. She went into a store. I looked about for something to do. "Ugh. Let's hope she's out soon." I said to myself. Then...she appeared. The loveliest dog I have ever laid eyes on. Even more beautiful than Zoe. "Bonjour beautiful." I said bowing. Her owner also tied her leash to the same bench. "Um...hi..." "I'm Digby, and you are?" A flock of pigeons suddenly came to eat a pile of bread pieces on the sidewalk. "My name is..." Those annoying birds! They completely drowned her out with their chirping. Eventually, they flew away. "Sorry, those stupid birds! I couldn't hear you." "Tell me about it! I HATE pigeons." I nodded. "So...your name?" "The name's..." BEEP BEEP! Traffic was picking up on the streets. Ugh! "Sorry, I can't hear you!" I shouted. "..." I knew she was saying something, but I couldn't understand her. Soon it died down. "Okay. So last time. What's your name?" "It's-" "Come on Digby! Let's go." My owner untied my leash. "But I-" The dog waved. I was pretty bummed for the rest of the day. Will I ever see that dog again? Then it hit me. What if whatever made Zoe break up with me, make this girl not fall in love with me?! I was freaking out. We arrived home. For another night I couldn't sleep. "Ugh. Why does there have to be so many problems in my life?" I kept thinking about that girl. The next day, we were going back to Littlest Pet Shop. I decided to ask Zoe why she didn't love me, that way I can avoid it to make that other dog fall in love with me. "Bye Digby!" My owner called after me. I barked back. Alright Digby, you got this. I took a deep breath and walked in. Let's hope this works...

**So, I need a name for the girl of Digby's dreams. PM me or leave it in the reviews! Make sure they're really good. JK (judo karate :), I just need a name! **


	4. Chapter 4

**I will try my hardest guys, but school is time consuming so I might not post as much. Don't freak out! I still have the weekend! :) Anywhoo, enjoy!**

I stepped into the day care area. The first person I saw was Vinnie. "Hey dude. Have you seen Zoe?" "Um...why?" "I need to ask her a question." Vinnie looked confused. "Look man, she's already got someone." He walked away. What did he mean? Huh, whatever. "Pepper! Sup, hey have you seen Zoe?" She raised her eyebrows. "Um...she's, uh NOT HERE!" And scurried off. Interesting...what was up with everybody? I walked casually around the pet shop. Wait a minute! I'm a dog! I sniffed the air, and picked up her scent. I walked in the room, and there she was. "Zoe?" She looked at me. "Hmm?" "Sorry, I have a question." "Well go on darling. Do hurry, I have things to attend to." "What made you...fall OUT of love with me?" "What? I-I'm flattered, really Digby, but I just...have someone else now. I'm sorry." Now it was my turn to look confused. "What are you..." I laughed. "Zoe, I just need to know, I met this awesome chick, and I don't want her to not be attracted to me! Just tell me, okay?" She shook her head. "Please Digby. Leave." "Zoe, you have to tell me." "I know you're...attached, but someone else has stolen my heart. Now just go!" She said angrily. "Zoe, I am NOT in love with you!" "Turn away and GO!" "Zoe, listen to me-" "JUST...you know what, this conversation is OVER!" And she stomped away. Rrrrrr...great. Just fantastic. Now how will I know?

**Okay, still waiting on name submissions! Please let me know what your name is for the dog! Bye! :) **


	5. Chapter 5

**I know it's been a while since I have updated, but I had to pick a name for the doggie! :) So yeah, you'll see what** **the name is in this chap!**

My owner forgot to take me to the pet shop this morning! How does one forget these things? At least I didn't have to suffer Zoe's wrath. I was feeling really bored, so I decided to go out for a walk. By myself...I slipped my collar on and stepped onto the streets of Downtown City.  
I was about to go back home after walking for a while when I saw...her. Oh, she was looking as gorgeous as ever! She waved at me. I flashed my girl-catching smile. "Hey there." "Hey ." She smirked. I blushed in embarrassment. "Heh..." "I don't think we've been properly introduced. I'm Chloe. You are?" Chloe...so lovely. I smiled dreamily. "Um...?" She cocked an eyebrow. "Huh? Oh...um I'm Digby." "Hi. Nice to meet you." "So, Chloe, I want to-" "Let's go Chloe!" Her owner came out. "Sorry, gotta run!" She smiled, and walked away. So close...yet so far...

The next day I was back at the pet shop. Zoe was still shunning me. I sighed. It's time to do what's supposed to be done. "Zoe, I know you can hear me." Russell stepped in front of her protectively. I rolled my eyes. "Digby, Zoe is perfectly happy with me. So leave now!" "Look, dude. I don't care. I know you think what you think, but I HAVE to know!" "No. Not a step!" Whatever. I could take this geek any day."Zoe, I met a girl. She's amazing, she has the prettiest eyes, and her name is Chloe, and-" "WHAT?! I CANNOT believe you! You little ignorant...BASTARD!" "Yeesh Zoe! Hush up on the language!" I said. She stomped her paw. "I can see right through you, Digby. This is just a trick to get me back, well I won't come crawling back to you. So just LEAVE!" "You don't understand, I-" "Russell! Please get him away from my face." "Look man, I'm Zoe's boyfriend now. I suggest you leave us alone, because she is over you. Goodbye!" They both stomped away. I shocked. Number one: Zoe's harshness. Number Two: Zoe and Russell? Weird! I walked over to Penny and Pepper. "Guys can I ask you..." They walked off. "Jerk!" Penny snapped at me before they left. I never knew she could be so mean. "Vinnie?" "Just get outta here!" I went towards the TV where Sunil was. "You mad at me too?" He shut the program off and went as far away from me as he possibly could. I turned around to face the only friend I could possibly have right now. "Minka? Not you too." "I'm so sorry. I have to be loyal." She sniffed and gave me a final hug. I patted her back softly. "I understand. When this mess clears up, wanna do something?" She nodded, tears streaking down her face. She walked away. Wasn't there somebody who believed me?

**Wow...so sad. :( Yeah, sorry for the language. This is Rated T for a reason. Anyways, yay TheBizzareImmortal for the name! (Applause, applause, applause) Bye!**


	6. Chapter 6 ChloexDigby! Awwww!

**Dear Monica, Please read the review I left for you! :) Everyone else...Read on!**

I walked down the sidewalk miserably. No friends, no happiness, no one to complain to...and no lover. "This day is the worst." I sat down on the bench where I met Chloe. Ironically, she strolled by me at that exact moment. "Hey! Chloe! Over here!" She had another dog with her. "Oh, hey Digby! Have you met Coop?" "Nice to meet you. I'm Cooper, but you can call me Coop. All my friends do." "Hi." What were they? A couple, just friends? "We were just going to the park." "Want to join our little date?" DATE?! Whoa whoa whoa buddy. "Well seeing as it's a date, you two just go have fun then." "Digby! You don't understand!" She exclaimed. "Oh no, I understand perfectly." I stormed off without looking back. I stopped right in front of the pet shop. "Why me?" I sobbed into my paws. A figure was standing in front of me. "Digby?" Chloe whispered. "What do YOU want? I thought you were on a date!" She rolled her eyes. "Digby, Cooper was lying. He likes me, but I don't. I thought we could be friends, but today I realized he was just an idiot. " "You've got that right!" She smiled. "So...we cool?" "We're cool." She embraced me. "Awesome. But you are SO not my type!" "Oh really?" "No, my type isn't sensitive! I'm a tough gal." I punched her arm. "I am NOT sensitive!" "Sure. Don't pretend I didn't see the sniffles!" "Sure, I'll keep pretending you're just "one of the guys". I saw you bat your eyelashes at Cooper." "Sure, you keep telling yourself that Drama Queen." We kept poking fun at each other. It was hilarious, and great to have a friend for once. Speaking of which, I needed to get my other friends back.

**Yay! I actually really like this couple. So thanks for reading! More to come soon...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey, hey everybody! Sorry I've gotten that "Helping Twilight Win The Crown" song stuck in my head! Anywhoo, last chapie!**

Chloe and I departed and I headed home. "Where have you been boy? I've been worried sick!" Yeah, well I've been love sick. "Well I'm exhausted! Today at work..." My owner went on and on. "And then Stephanie called in sick! So I had to cover for her while Rachel, who was SUPPOSED to be covering for Steph, broke the copy machine and had to fix it. Can you believe that?" Ahhhh...Chloe..."Digby? Boy?" "Huh? Oh...yep!" I barked. "You're such a good listener, pal." She smiled. "Now, let's go get some rest."

THE NEXT DAY...

Today, my owner dropped me off at the pet shop. Alright Digby...let's do this. It was time to earn back my friendship. "Bye Digby!" My owner said. I entered the room where the pets were. I went over to Pepper, Penny, and Sunil. "Hey guys." They didn't speak to me. "Look, I saw Chloe yesterday. We're really good friends now." And...no one cares. "Look, whether you believe me or not she's amazing! Here's her picture." I snapped one with her owner's cell phone that she "stole". They turned to look. "She's...real." Penny Ling said. "Yes! Thank you! Someone FINALLY understands!" She smiled. "Sorry for not believing you man." Pepper said apologetically. "Yes, I am sorry as well." Sunil spoke up. "Well, maybe you guys should trust me more often." We group hugged, then I headed to Vinnie. We talked and he apologized. Then I went to Minka. "Minka?" No response. "Look, I'm sorry. But Chloe isn't Zoe! I was actually going to break up with Zoe on the exact same day." She whipped her head around. "What?" I nodded. "You just made the BIGGEST mistake of your entire life! Zoe is the best dog I know, and you would be lucky to have her." I was astonished. "But I-" "I DON'T CARE! Leave me ALONE. Zoe is my friend, and she was right to dump an idiot like you. Get out of my face!" "Fine. Be that way." I didn't care. I had people on my side. "Zoe, Russell?" "What do want this time Digby?" Russell asked me impatiently. "Chloe is real," I showed them the picture. "and you two owe me an apology." Zoe turned around. "WHAT THE FREAKING-?" She didn't finish her sentence. "Honestly, 'you two owe me an apology.' You owe ME an apology. I will NEVER forgive you!" "I was right! You're wrong. Face the facts, and give me an apology!" "Oh HELL NO. NEVER IN A MILLION YEARS!" "Digby, leave. NOW! No one cares about your stupid little lies. We NEVER want to see you again!" He shouted. "If you know what's best for you, you'll get OUT OF HERE!" Zoe was steaming mad. "Okay, fine. You'll regret this someday!" I yelled as I went out the door. Chloe was outside the shop. "Hey, I was hoping I'd find you here." "Well, I'm here!" We struck up a conversation. Even though some of my friends didn't believe me, things were going pretty great.

**THE END! :) **


	8. Chapter 8

**I was serious. This is the end. Hope you liked the story and everything. To see reviews, just press the button with the yellow message bubble with the number 16, Monica! If you still don't understand, google it. More stories coming in the future! :) BYE. XOXO, Singing.**


End file.
